


in a heartbeat

by ohsooj



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Crossposted from aff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Incorrect Quotes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsooj/pseuds/ohsooj
Summary: just say the word, and i'll be yours.a sestal vignette collection, based on a number of incorrect quotes.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, this is me cross-posting from aff. i wanted to try and revive the sestal tag over here on ao3, my favorite fanfiction site by far, and perhaps some old readers would prefer reading on ao3 too. but anyway, these drabbles/vignettes are based on different incorrect quotes i had in mind for sestal. they're all very comedic/fluffy, so i hope reading this will bring a smile on your faces! do enjoy!
> 
> //
> 
> title: what's in a name
> 
> words: ~800
> 
> author's note: and here is the first of many vignettes to come. enjoy! the incorrect quote used as inspiration will be provided at the end of each chapter.

It's midnight when he finds her sitting at the kitchen bench, mug in hand while she takes a sip of her hot drink. She's staring aimlessly at the kitchen walls in front of her, lost in thought. But he doesn't say anything, more than used to her blank stares, rather he takes no mind to her as he makes a beeline straight for the fridge. 

Opening up the fridge, his eyes scan each shelf for something he can heat up and snack on to satisfy his midnight cravings, frowning a little when nothing catches his eye. For a fridge that’s not even empty, to find that there is nothing for him to eat is truly a tragedy. He sighs, closing it and deciding to go for a drink of water instead. 

Sehun reaches up to open up one of the overhead cabinets, pulling out a glass cup and walks over to the fridge again. He places the glass under the water dispenser, pushing it against the back button as he waits for his glass to fill. Neither is yet to say a word, the sound of water pouring becoming almost deafening. But he doesn't mind the silence, it's comfortable even when they're doing the most mundane of things. He glances at his glass again, and when satisfied he pulls the glass away. He lifts it to his lips, taking a huge gulp as though he had been dying of thirst. 

“You know,” Soojung finally speaks up, her eyes shifting from the wall to stare at her best friend. Sehun turns to her, pulling his glass away, "I really hate your last name, Oh."

He raises a brow at the sudden admission, but he isn't surprised. Soojung had a tendency of blurting out the most random things the later the night got. Sehun only shrugs, swirling the water in his glass around as he glances at her. “Well that’s truly unfortunate because in a few years it’ll be your last name,” he replies nonchalantly, taking another sip. 

Soojung blinks, lowering her mug to the surface. “ _What_?”

There's no smirk, no hint of teasing that she's used to, and it kinda scares her yet excites her somehow. 

He tilts his head to the side, blinking back at her in innocent confusion. “What?”

“You just said—“

“Said what?” he asks, still not grasping the situation. Soojung is staring at him with incredulity, lips parting as she wrinkles her nose. 

She shakes her head. “Never mind that. Your last name just sucks.”

“And it’s going to be yours,” he remarks absently, stunning the girl again at his bold admission. If she hadn't placed her mug down earlier, she knows there would have been a pile of pottery shards sitting by her feet instead.

“You just— You just did it _again_!”

He is still confused, walking over to where she was to place his glass down on the table. “Did what?”

She clenches her fists, gritting her teeth before sighing. “You’re impossible you know that?”

Sehun shrugs, grinning at her. “I’m Oh Sehun, nothing's impossible with me.”

* * *

_**Five years later…** _

“Do you, Oh Sehun, take this woman Jung Soojung to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

Sehun smiles lovingly at his bride, gently rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, squeezing them. “I do,” he replies confidently, smiling wider when he sees her eyes begin to water.

The priest turns to the beautiful woman in white, “And do you, Jung Soojung, take this man Oh Sehun to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

At his words, she feels her lips tremble, eyes still watering from the emotion bubbling within her but she nods numerous times. “I do, I definitely do,” she manages to blubber out, Sehun squeezing her hand reassuringly again.

Taking her ring from the ring bearer, he carefully slides it onto her ring finger, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Gazing at her with eyes full of love and warmth, he whispers to her, “I told you my last name would be yours, Mrs. Oh.” 

He winks at her, the girl blushing as she barely manages to slip the ring onto his finger. Sehun’s smile grows even wider at her reaction, not even waiting for the priest’s announcement when he takes her into his arms, immediately kissing her as though his whole life depended on it. 

Soojung lets out a little squeak in surprise at the sudden gesture, only to melt against him, ignoring the wolf whistles and the cheers coming from their audience. “So maybe I don’t hate your last name that much anymore,” she breathes out when they pull away to face the happy crowd, Sehun leaning in to kiss the top of her head. 

“Of course you don’t, Oh Soojung.” She smiles widely at the name, squeezing his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soojung: you know, i really hate your last name, oh
> 
> sehun: well that’s truly unfortunate because in a few years it’ll be your last name
> 
> soojung: what?
> 
> sehun: what?


	2. lip warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: lip warming
> 
> words: ~600

He shivers slightly, a trail of goosebumps rising along his arms as the winter breeze brushes past him. He never did well in cold weather, and unfortunately for him, Korea’s winters always brought about snow and uber low temperatures. It had meant him needing to pile on layers and layers of thick clothing just to feel somewhat near ‘warm’, but the cold always seemed to sneak past and the shivers were uncontrollable.

Noticing his shivering self, Soojung immediately steps closer to him, placing a hand on his arm as she rubs it gently, trying to generate some semblance of warmth. He immediately feels the effects of her kind gesture, his temperature rising both from her action and well because it’s _her_ , that he smiles down at her gratefully.

“Thanks, Sooj,” he mumbles to her, the girl only nodding whilst continuing to warm his arms up.

“I know you can’t handle the cold that well, Hun,” she expresses in sympathy, Sehun nodding at his misfortune. “It’s not even that cold but here I am shivering,” he mutters his complaint, Soojung shrugging.

“It’s okay. I’m kinda the same in summer, sweating when it isn’t even that hot.” At this, he smiles a little in agreement, remembering all the times when he finds her fanning herself, complaining that it was way too hot even though the temperature was just one or two degrees higher than room temperature.

“We’re quite the pair,” he remarks lightly, gently nudging her in the side with his shoulder. Soojung smiles warmly at him, nodding along. 

“Still cold?” she asks him moments later, Sehun shaking his head. “Not anymore, thanks to you.”

Her smile widens in satisfaction, pulling her hand away from him when she finds that her work has been done. But Sehun finds himself pouting a little at the distance, immediately feeling the warmth she had been giving him dissipate into the cold air. 

He rubs his hands together, feeling the cold stiffen them a little. “Now my hands are cold,” he whines a little, rubbing them together some more. She glances at him curiously, before moving to take his hands with hers. She interlocks their fingers together for more warmth, squeezing his hands. 

Sehun stares at her, dumbfounded by her action. She’s— She’s really holding his hands, just like _that_. 

The edges of his lips curve upward when she continues rubbing the back of his palms one hand, the other one squeezing them together. _Interesting_.

A smirk makes its way onto his face as he stares at her some more, gaze shifting from their interlocked hands to her determined face. “Sooj.”

At the call of her name, she looks up at him, brow raised in confusion. He bites his lips a little, watching as she glances at his lips for a quick second before moving back to his eyes.

“For some reason, my lips are getting cold too,” he tells her innocently, a half smirk, half smile on his face. Soojung says nothing at first, her lips opening and closing as she continues to stare at him.

Before he can even react, he feels her pulling him down gently, leaning closer to him. His eyes widen, having not expected this from her at all as a soft gasp escapes his lips, eyes widened and trained on her every move. She keeps leaning forward until her lips are only a breath away from his, the girl’s eyes lifting to gaze into his own. 

That’s when she smirks a little, her hand coming up to cover his mouth, gently pressing against his lips. His eyes widen, not expecting this reaction from her as she keeps her hand over his mouth, winking at him. “Better?” she asks, pulling her hand away to tap her fingers against his lips a few times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sehun: my hands are cold
> 
> soojung: [holds sehun’s hands] there you go
> 
> sehun:
> 
> sehun: huh, for some reason, my lips are getting cold too


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: happy place
> 
> words: ~900

The last thing he ever expects them to do during one of their hangouts is yoga. That’s right, _yoga_. You know, that one practice involving multiple breathing techniques, standing on one leg pretending to be a tree, being uber flexible and overall just not breaking any bones? _That_ is what they are doing today, and Sehun isn’t exactly thrilled. 

It’s not that he’s against doing physical activity; he’s a dancer, so constant movement is practically part of his lifestyle. But to do yoga? He didn’t think he’d ever have to or want to for that matter. Yet to find himself seated in this yoga class, legs twisted in a way he didn’t even think possible, it seems that his time avoiding yoga has come to its bitter end, and now he is quite literally stuck. 

“Remind me again why we’re doing yoga on this fine Saturday when we could be at your place, binging movies or something?” he grunts, trying to untwist himself from the knot he had gotten himself into. He must’ve been doing something wrong as his legs were most definitely not supposed to be feeling like they were about to come off like they did.

His yoga mat neighbor glances over at him, a sigh escaping her lips as she moves to help him untangle, trying not to draw any further attention. “Because,” she begins quietly, “I have an unused yoga membership my mom signed me up for that’s expiring soon, and if she finds out that I never used it she would have my head.”

Sehun lets out a sigh in relief as his legs finally pop into their right spot, stretching them out a bit while he waits for the pain to subside. Lying flat on his stomach, he looks up at her with a frown. “So you’re telling me that you dragged me out here just because you didn’t want to get in trouble? Maybe I should just leave right now and let her—“

Before he can move any limb off the mat, Soojung pins his leg down with her own, her arm reaching out to grip his wrist tightly. “You’re not going anywhere, Sehun. Remember who covered for you last time when you decided that you just _had_ to get that new gaming console of yours without your parents knowing?”

The male winces at the memory, knowing fully well what her implications are. That last time had not been pretty. If it hadn't been for her, Sehun knew he probably would have been six feet underground after getting a serious scolding for spending his money on more ‘useless things’, as his mother would often say.

“Fine, fine Sooj. I won’t go. But did you really have to bring me along?” He whines, looking up at her with his lips almost pouty.

Soojung nods. “I need the company,” she admits, and before Sehun could fire another question she knew would be the start of more endless teasing, she cuts him off. “Now shut up, and focus. I’ve lost track of what she’s been saying.”

Sehun scowls in disgruntlement but keeps quiet as he follows her instructions. Aside from being perhaps, the only male in the room, he can practically feel everyone’s gazes on him, minus the one pair he wants the most— that pair busy trying to listen to the instructor and whatnot. He sighs, deciding to finally tune in but not without flicking his gaze toward her.

“Now class, in yoga we emphasize upon keeping your mind clear. A clear mind brings a positive body. So to do that, I want you all to find your happy place. Close your eyes, and find your happy place,” the instructor commands in a lofty tone, Sehun watching as everyone around him shut their eyes, trying to meditate as instructed.

Find your happy place, huh? Sehun’s lips curve into a roguish grin, glancing at her before shuffling closer to Soojung’s mat, eventually seating his entire body onto it. He then quickly shuts his eyes like the rest of the class. 

As he listens to everyone chorus in hums, he flicks open an eye to see Soojung scooting backward, only to feel a body seated behind her. Her eyes burst open, turning around to find Sehun sitting on her mat innocently, eyes closed while synchronizing with the hums.

Her eyes narrow at him as she gazes at his empty mat before looking at her own, the one she’s currently sharing with him. “Sehun, why are you on my mat? Stay on your own.”

The male never opens his eyes at her remarks, replying calmly, “She said I had to find my happy place. So here I am.” He flicks open an eye to look at her, lips curving into a smirk as the girl’s eyes widen at the admission before narrowing at him again.

“Yeah right. Stop kidding around and get off my mat. You have your own,” she hisses, motioning to the unoccupied yoga mat beside them. But he only shakes his head, giving no sign of moving any time soon. 

“Find your happy place,” they hear the instructor repeat, Sehun’s smirk turning into a smug grin as he leans closer to her. “I’ve found it.”

She stares at him, then rolling her eyes she pushes his face away from her. “Oh shut it you. Happy place my ass,” she mutters incredulously, closing her eyes again while trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. 

“I can’t help that you make me happy Sooj.” She swears she had heard him whisper, before the instructor walks over to them, directing Sehun to stay on his mat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoga instructor: find your happy place
> 
> soojung: sehun, stay on your own mat


End file.
